Siren (To The Abandoned Sacred Beasts)
Siren, formerly known as Beatrice (or "Trice") and also referred to as the Songstress of Sleep was a major antagonist in the third volume of the manga series To The Abandoned Sacred Beasts. History Beatrice was once an innocent, light-hearted, and optimistic young professional singer who delighted the audiences of the north of Newfort City. Her popularity sprung from her ability to induce joy into anyone who heard her angelic voice, which was implied to be a partially supernatural ability. However, as the war began, Newfort City began to change and become gripped by fear, Beatrice found that her songs could no longer bring anyone joy, that the hearts of her crowds were so gripped with despair that she could no longer rescue their hearts. Beatrice's performances ceased to bring in crowds, and she began to feel hopeless, lost, and depressed, horrified at the war and at herself for being unable to bring the people she loved out of the fear that gripped them so tightly. Then, one day, as if by a miracle, Captain Hank Henriette, of Cain Madhouse's Incarnates program approached her after recognising the supernatural quality in her voice. Hank promised her that she had a power that could be used to end the war and end all of the suffering she saw around her, and that Cain, Elaine, and he, would be able to amplify her by turning her into a kind of "god-like" creature called an incarnate. As an incarnate, Beatrice's legs fused and formed a scale-covered, fin-ended mermaid tail, and her arms transformed into white, angelic wings. She served under Catain Henriette throughout the Civil War, using her voice's amplified power to put enemy soldiers to sleep, then kill them (the song would literally cause their bodies to waste away). Being unable to stand in her new form, she relied upon her friend Danny, an incarnate with a giant rhinoceros-like form, to carry her into battle and shield her from bullets. During the war, she became known to her comrades as Siren. Siren killed innumerable people during the war, and was unwavering in her belief that she was doing the right thing, and that she would be safe as long as she had Danny by her side. When the war was over, Siren lived like a mermaid in the waters around the dockyard of north Newfort, avoiding being seen in order to avoid prejudice, and later in order to avoid capture, as President Richard Withers put out an order that all incarnates had to be executed in order to protect humanity from them (due to the sheer number of them that had turned murderous or had joined Cain Madhouse in his "New Patrian" revolution. Siren was initially happy in her new life after seeing the love of music and joy returning to her home streets, but became horrified after one day hearing from two fishermen that Cain's actions had led to the start of a second Civil War. After witnessing firsthand the agony that the previous war had caused everyone around her, Siren, in shock, left the water, and began singing her Song of Sleep in the city, as she dragged herself to the fountain in the central square, intending to kill everyone in the city in order to "save" them from the agony of going through another war. As she reached the fountain, still singing, she was met by Major Claude Withers, son of President Withers and brother of Cain Madhouse, who had ben tasked with killing all Incarnates by his father, as well as Schaal Baincroft, a young woman who was the daughter of John Baincroft (another Incarnate who was a friend of Siren's during the war). Siren was impressed that the pair had been able to stay awake for so long. Eventually, her song knocked out Claude, but Schaal continued to approach her. Siren stopped her singing to talk to Schaal, telling her not to fight back, and explaining why she was killing everyone, how it was the right thing to do, and why she had no choice but to do it. As she started to sing again with the intention of killing Schaal, Claude stabbed himelf with his bayonet in the leg, in order to prevent himself from falling asleep, before shooting Siren in the stomach. Immediately before she was shot, Siren called for her friend Danny to protect her, before realising that her friend was either dead or being hunted, and would never be by her side again. An injured Siren fell into the waterway, but as Claude was too injured to pursue her and his soldiers were asleep, Schaal had a head start in reaching Siren and trying to talk her out of what she was doing. Schaal ftended to Claude's wounds before following the trail of blood to find that the severely injured Siren had dragged herself into a bar and onto the stage where she once performed to the joy of the entire city. When Schaal found her, she mentioned how a travelling priest (the same one who had helped a young Christopher Keynes learn the error of his ways and better his life) had met her as a child and taught her to sing, as well as taught her that she could create a "world of her own" on the stage with her voice. She then screamed in horror about the agony of not even being able to stand up, and began to cry because no-one would ever want to hear her sing again. Unexpectedly, Schaal comforted Siren, told her that she was John's daughter, and then told her that she (Schaal) wanted to hear her sing. Siren was taken aback and staggered that someone she had tried to kill would show her such kindness. Siren was about to sing to her former foe, only to be interrupted by Claude, whose men burst in on the stage, and shot Siren three more times in the stomach. Siren fell into Schaal's arms, and Schaal asked her for her name,, to which she replied "Beatrice... but everyone just called me Trice." After this, Siren died in Schaal's arms. Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Military Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Manga Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Scapegoat Category:Hypocrites Category:Remorseful Category:Villains by Proxy